wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Thegoodguy3221
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wheel of Fortune History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wheel of Fortune timeline (syndicated) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenPoundHammer (Talk) 03:53, July 27, 2011 Pictures Please don't insert pictures within sentences. Place them under the element header. -Daniel Benfield 03:05, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Former wedge pictures I think we should put in photos for former wedges like, for example, the 1/2 Car wedges from the previous season, as well as photos of the Jackpot wedge from year to year. What do you suggest? (We already have the former Mystery Wedge photo there as a starter) Gameshowguy2000 05:15, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Letters I removed instances of contestants getting no help from their letters in the bonus round because I thought it was too trivial and commonplace. It's only relevant if a.) they get no help and solve anyway, or b.) it happens multiple times in one week. TenPoundHammer 05:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC) My edit I don't know how that came about. I was just adding some more stuff and didn't expect foreign stuff. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 21:49, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Jackpot Where did you hear about the Jackpot being retired? How could they do such a thing? 10:33, July 13, 2013 (UTC) This Thegoodguy3221 (talk) 14:20, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Your Welcome!(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 03:59, July 31, 2013 (UTC)) Sorry. I'm sorry. I was just adding info I thought people would find interesting. Plus, my info about Peter & Deborah not sweeping the game on their last appearance IS correct, same with the Hawaii thing, but I'll leave it be. Thank you Aww, I forgot to add the information about the Same Letter puzzles! laughs But thanks for adding that for me. Edits Please use present tense, not past. "Become", not "became". TenPoundHammer (talk) 05:10, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Tags The 1/2 car tags aren't used on episodes with two-person teams regardless, so there's no reason to note it here. TenPoundHammer (talk) 08:37, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Possible return of $850 in Season 33 http://anonymouse.org/cgi-bin/anon-www.cgi/http://postimg.org/image/t2pp8e9vx/ The following is the link to the blurry image that I mentioned yesterday. In it, I can see the orange wedge between $600 and $500. I can definitely see here that the first digit is an 8, but the second digit looks a little more like a 5 than a 0, so that's why I had wondered if it were possible for you or someone to look into seeing if indeed $850 will make a return for part of Season 33.-- 00:24, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I cannot confirm that this is true because this image is too blurry. You need to wait unit we can see a clear image of a full wheel layout. Thegoodguy3221 (talk) 00:26, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Okay, just let me know when there is confirmation, and thanks. -- 00:30, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Even before that shot, there's another shot that proves it was another $650 in case you have yet seen that. Germanname (talk) 05:44, August 7, 2015 (UTC) I already saw that one, thanks. The other image, though, the orange wedge does look a bit more like $850 to me.-- 17:03, August 7, 2015 (UTC) What I am thinking might be happening in Season 33 is layout experimentation. Given the fact that the first two taped weeks show the layout unchanged from Season 32, (for the first time since Season 28 from Season 27, by the way), the orange $650 in that one picture, and the other image where the orange wedge looks like $850, I think this might be a really interesting season, indeed. If I am right and the orange wedge in the one picture is $850, then maybe $750 and $950 might appear on a layout in the future.-- 17:06, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Yellow $600 So the yellow $600 in place of $900 is only temporary. I'm just disappointed because this is the first time since 1986 for $600 to be yellow. Do you know how long $600 will be yellow for? -- 19:09, August 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure because I'm banned from the BAV boards, but I think 1-2 weeks. Thegoodguy3221 (talk) 19:11, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Wheel templates There's always been some kind of change made to the Wheel layout since Season 29. It started with the green $700 dropping to $500, then in Season 30, the layout was overhauled, with the return of $650 and $700, then in Season 31, $550 was dropped to $500, the minimum was made $500 in Season 32 with $550 returning, and now these changes. I want to know why the template keeps changing so quickly? It seems to me like the producers can't make up their mind what layout to use. By the way, did you ever find out if the orange wedge is $850 because of that one image that I mentioned? -- 19:14, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, there is no orange $850 in the Wheel template I think. Also, I don't know why the template changes a lot, but I think it is because the producers took a long time to make a good wedge with a fair dollar value. Thegoodguy3221 (talk) 19:19, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Looking for a certain episode I'm looking for the 12th season premiere episode of Wheel of Fortune, the one with contestants Melody, Stacy and Jason. Ever since it was removed from RuTube back in early 2014, I haven't found it online anywhere and I was wondering if you could help me out. I've been calling on to video users on Dailymotion and YouTube to help me out by finding the episode and posting it, but so far nothing. I know Kingskip and WheelManiac have the episodes because they are the ones who posted it up to RuTube and YouTube respectively. I do not mean to sound rude or impatient, but I just feel kind of tired of waiting for this particular episode and I am really, really desperate to see it. Any help you can give me will be 100% appreciated.-- 22:11, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunatly, we can't find that episode as of today because Sony removed it due to copyright. I'm sorry. But thanks for asking though. :) Thegoodguy3221 (talk) 03:26, October 17, 2015 (UTC) If you do find it, please let me know and provide the link. Thanks for trying.-- 15:14, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Great news, the episode has been posted! It's now available on Dailymotion, courtesy of Million Colors of Light 3. --Jeremy Stoklosa (talk) 19:54, August 7, 2016 (UTC) WHEEL OF FORTUNE DIRECTOR What happened to Bob Cisneros? He became director of Wheel of Fortune in October 2013, after Mark Corwin died? Now it says Robert Ennis is director. --Jeremy Stoklosa (talk) 22:55, April 30, 2016 (UTC) I have been banned from the Buy a Vowel boards, so I don't know. Maybe Daniel or TenPoundHammer might know. Thegoodguy3221 (talk) 22:58, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Couple of questions I've asked a couple of questions on the talk FAQ page which haven't been answered and I was wondering if maybe you knew the answer to either of these. The first question that I had asked was whether or not there is a known instance of a bonus round puzzle on Wheel of Fortune having RSTLNE reveal a whole word, like for example REST. I also wanted to know about the Double Play token and why it was scrapped after just a single season? I knew the 25 and Big Money wedges in Season 25 were exclusive to that season, and so that was why they were dropped when Season 26 premiered, but I have no idea about Double Play. --Jeremy Stoklosa (talk) 00:32, May 18, 2016 (UTC) That's an interesting question. Unfortunately I don't have cable access to GSN so I don't really know. You can ask someone you think will know. Thegoodguy3221 (talk) 00:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Celebrity Wheel of Fortune How come some celebrity episodes of Wheel of Fortune, like the ones with Weird Al Yankovic in 1994, or the one with Bonnie Hunt and her mother Alice, didn't include elements on the Wheel like gift tags, prize wedges or the Surprise wedge, while others like the one with Deidre Hall in 2005, did? I don't think that makes any sense.--Jeremy Stoklosa (talk) 01:58, May 23, 2016 (UTC) I don't really know, sorry. But maybe the staff can help. Thegoodguy3221 (talk) 02:02, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Season 33 Now that Season 33 of Wheel of Fortune has officially ended, I've been meaning to ask that question about $850. Last year, I saw the blurry image and thought that orange wedge looked like $850. I didn't see EVERY episode of Season 33, but I watched tonight's finale. The question: was I right or was I wrong about that orange wedge being $850? -- 00:01, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :Let's wait until Season 34 and see what happens. Thegoodguy3221 (talk) 00:03, June 11, 2016 (UTC) ::To the IP-address editor - you were wrong. $850 never appeared on the Wheel last season. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 20:52, June 11, 2016 (UTC) How long? Do we know how many more seasons Wheel of Fortune is going to run for? The last time I heard, they were renewed through 2018, but I'm wondering if they renewed it yet again.-- 00:17, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :At least three Thegoodguy3221 (talk) 00:37, June 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Wheel will more than likely continue as long as it remains profitable; if it no longer turns a profit, or doesn't turn enough of one to justify the costs of running it, it'll most likely be canned. The big question, of course, is how long it'll go on after Pat and Vanna leave, whenever that may be. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 20:52, June 11, 2016 (UTC)